1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concern containers used for holding materials which are supported above the ground by support feet. More particularly, it is concerned with an interlocking support foot adapted for mounting to the bottom of such containers whereby loosening of the support foot is resisted by an interlocking feature, as well as a corresponding method of supporting such a container on support feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers are often employed to hold materials such as liquids or particulate matter until they are ready to be dispensed for use. Oftentimes it is desirable to elevate the main portion of the container above a floor or other supporting surface for ease of cleaning, for permitting lifting mechanisms such as fork lifts to place their tines beneath for lifting, and for ease of dispensing the contents of the container. In such circumstances, support feet may be coupled to the container.
An example of the use of support feet with a container, in particular a fluid tank, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,899, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. There, a rotationally molded tank includes support columns which include threaded recesses for mounting support feet thereto. The support feet are threaded into the recesses and serve to elevate the container above a supporting surface. The support feet which can be threadably attached is a structural feature which takes the place of a rotationally molded base.